


Попутчики

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 02:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: С этого началась их дружба
Kudos: 1





	Попутчики

Так бей же по жилам,  
Кидайся в края,  
Бездомная молодость,  
Ярость моя!  
Э.Багрицкий. "Контрабандисты"

«Что так поздно вернулся, лорд Рэндалл, мой сын…»  
Вот привязалась песенка, мысленно ругнулся Рэндалл. Мать его умерла, еще когда он был младенцем, так что обращаться к нему с такими словами было некому. Да и давать отчет в своих поступках кому бы то ни было он не привык.  
Снег поскрипывал под сапогами, кожаные перчатки на руках задубели. Перевал сменялся перевалом, усталость уже наваливалась на плечи, а путь предстоял еще долгий. Надо было бы разжиться конем, но денег у Рэндалла было в обрез. Впрочем, он рассчитывал, что коня ему предоставит наниматель.  
Если он будет…  
Внезапно откуда-то сбоку послышались крики, звон оружия, ругань; Рэндалл непроизвольно положил руку на эфес меча, но сразу же успокоился.  
Какие-то разбойничьего вида людишки нашли себе другую жертву – юркого каджита, и гнали его с криками «Отличный коврик получится, хватай его, ребята!»  
К каджитам – полулюдям, полукошкам, пробавлявшимся когда торговлей, а когда и воровством, – Рэндалл, как всякий уважающий себя норд, относился пренебрежительно. К тому же они слыли слабаками, так что у разбойников были все шансы отхватить себе коврик из котика…  
Не было.  
Каджит внезапно выхватил меч, крутнулся – один из разбойников упал наземь, пачкая кровью снег, второй взвыл и схватился за руку, а каджит, отшвырнув его ногой, всадил меч в грудь третьему.  
Вот это да, поразился Рэндалл. Пожалуй, есть смысл взять его в спутники…  
Он снова достал меч, ринулся вперед и ловко прикончил последнего разбойника, уже занесшего топор над головой каджита.  
– Спасибо, но я бы и сама справилась, – произнес каджит.  
Это была девушка, молодая, но крепкая, снаряженная как для долгого путешествия. В туго набитом заплечном мешке что-то позвякивало.  
– Я не могу не помочь попавшей в беду даме, – выспренне ответил Рэндалл и по смешку каджитки понял, что взял неверный тон. – Не люблю рисковать, – уже искреннее добавил он.  
– А-а, я тоже. Но если я еще раз услышу эту тупую шутку про коврик, я им покажу! Куда путь держишь?  
– В Солитьюд.  
– В столицу, значит… А я в Виндхельм.  
– По делам?  
– Конечно. Рассчитываю продать кое-что. А ты?  
– Собираюсь наняться к кому-нибудь в охрану.  
Вскоре они уже болтали, как старые друзья. Рада – так звали каджитку – со смехом рассказывала, как однажды сговорилась с пиратами, погасила маяк и таким образом посадила на мель имперский корабль.  
– А они, представляешь, предали меня и хотели убить, чтобы не делиться добычей!  
Нахмурившись, Рада добавила:  
– Отморозки. Команду перебили… Знала бы, что они такие, ни за что бы с ними не связалась.  
– А ты-то что собиралась делать с этим кораблем?  
– Как это - что? Обокрасть, конечно. Уж в этом-то я дока!  
Впереди замерцал огонек. Рэндалл вынул меч из ножен, резонно полагая, что сейчас опять придется драться, но Рада удивленно покосилась на него:  
– Ты чего? Это же обычные путешественники. Сейчас я у них выменяю какой-нибудь жратвы на шкуры. У меня волчьих шкур несколько штук, – объяснила она.  
Люди, сидевшие у костра, действительно походили на обычных путешественников… пока не увидели Рэндалла и его спутницу. Двое мужчин выхватили мечи, а третья – женщина в плаще с надвинутым на лицо капюшоном – бросилась к Раде, на ходу вытягивая руки…  
– Маг! – крикнул Рэндалл. – Будь осторожна!  
– Эй, мы же только хотели продать… – начала Рада, но мощная волна лиловой маны, сорвавшись с рук колдуньи, опрокинула ее навзничь. – Ах, черт!  
Про себя Рэндалл полагал, что у нее нет шансов против ведьмы, и только радовался, что каджитка оттянула магическую атаку на себя. С мужчинами, хотя это были зрелые опытные воины, он бы легко справился. Однако Рада ударом ноги подсекла ведьму, выхватила меч и рубанула.  
«А я ее опять недооценил», – подумал Рэндалл, расправляясь со своими соперниками.  
– Отличная броня, – Рада уже обшаривала поверженную противницу, прикарманивая все мало-мальски ценное. – Ну и зачем было лезть в драку? Я же просто хотела выменять немного еды! Только зря подохли…  
Неплохая тренировка перед будущей службой, тем временем думал Рэндалл. Встретить бы еще кого-нибудь столь же агрессивного… Больше опыта – меньше конкурентов и выше плата. Интересно, почему эта мародерша не бросит свое ремесло и не подастся в наемницы, как я? Лучше бы зарабатывала…  
– Так, что у нас есть пожрать? Ага, капуста… мясо… сейчас супчик забабахаем, – деловито приговаривая, Рада захлопотала у костра. – Да не стой ты как неродной! Ну-ка, нарезай овощи! И, кстати, глянь, что у них там в багаже.  
Рэндалл привык брать с бою только оружие и драгоценности, но у Рады были иные предпочтения. Она присваивала все, что можно было продать.  
– Ого, – она обнаружила какой-то невзрачный флакончик, – то, что надо! Данмеры такое очень ценят. В этом чертовом Виндхельме его днем с огнем не найдешь.  
Поев, Рада влезла в палатку и без лишних церемоний завалилась спать.  
«Она как будто совсем не беспокоится, что я могу убить ее во сне и завладеть всем, что она успела награбить… История с пиратами, похоже, ничему ее не научила», – подумал Рэндалл, но самый простой вывод – что Рада глупа – почему-то ему не понравился.  
До сих пор она действовала вполне разумно.  
Ночью еще похолодало; палатка промерзла насквозь, и Рэндаллу казалось, что его собственные кости превратились в лед. Он даже позавидовал каджитке, надежно укрытой не только одеждой, но и рябым кошачьим мехом. Мягким мехом. Пушистым… Этот мех так и манил погреть в нем руки…  
– Возьми у меня в рюкзаке волчью шкуру и укройся, если замерз, – сонно пробормотала Рада, не открывая глаз.  
Рэндалл так и сделал. Рада снова заснула, но он все-таки шепнул ей:  
– Спасибо.  
…Рассвет казался тревожным и даже гибельным – таким холодным красным светом озарилась полоска неба на востоке.  
– А морозец-то все крепче, – заметила Рада. Ее зоркие кошачьи глаза все подмечали быстрее, и она прищурилась на восходящее солнце, на вершины, потом, покопавшись в рюкзаке, сверилась с картой, – о, то-то же я смотрю, горы знакомые… Скоро мы дойдем до развилки – там будет дорога на Солитьюд. Ну, во всяком случае, была когда-то.  
Рэндалл кивнул, прикидывая, не стоит ли предложить ей смену деятельности. Наемница из этой кошки вышла бы очень даже… Пожалуй, он охотно поработал бы с ней в паре.  
Мимо шел какой-то человек. Рэндалл отступил с дороги за камень.  
– Эй, – окликнула его Рада, – ты куда?  
– В столицу, – отозвался путешественник. Голос был совсем молодой. Рэндалл про себя отметил, что оружие у юнца дорогое и вообще отменное, но он даже не собирается его доставать: меч так и висел за спиной.  
– Дорога на столицу еще существует?  
– Конечно, – ответил юноша. – Хотите, покажу?  
– Он тебя заманивает, – шепнул Рэндалл: поведение юноши показалось ему подозрительным. – Это точно подсадная утка. Давай, врежь ему! Ты же сильнее. Смотри, какое у него оружие, пригодится…  
– Куда заманивает? – удивилась Рада. – Почему я?  
– Дурочка, ты что, не знаешь, что мужчина может сделать с женщиной?  
Рада колебалась.  
– А оружие можно будет выгодно продать, – настаивал Рэндалл.  
Неохотно Рада все-таки вынула меч и догнала юнца.  
Судя по удивлению на его лице, не был он никакой подсадной уткой. И заманивать Раду никуда не собирался. Но когда тебе в горло летит чужой клинок, направляемый сильной и умелой рукой, поздно переспрашивать, что случилось, – надо защищаться. Юноша выхватил свой меч, попытался блокировать удары, но где ему было справиться с Радой!  
В мгновение ока она сбила его с ног, занесла меч для последнего, решающего удара...  
– Хватит! – крикнул юноша, закрывая голову рукой.  
Рада остановилась.  
«Почему она его не добивает?»  
– Получил? А теперь вали отсюда, – задыхаясь, сказала Рада. Парень с трудом поднялся, опасливо озираясь, – она стояла, не шевелясь, и он побежал вперед.  
«Он не собирался на нее нападать. А она его не добила. Может, это я разучился оценивать ситуацию правильно?»  
– Я дала ему знатную острастку, – гордо заявила Рада, вкладывая меч в ножны. – Будет знать, как пялиться на каджиток!  
– Ты могла бы убить его, – заметил Рэндалл.  
– Убить? А зачем? Я не люблю убивать, – Рада пожала плечами. – И вообще… Он был слабее. И просил «хватит, хватит»… Ну, я не знаю, как-то это… Черт, а ты что, убил бы на моем месте?  
Рэндалл отвел глаза.  
– Ладно, проехали, – решила Рада. – Так ты в Солитьюд?  
– Нет, – Рэндалл поколебался, наконец, повторил: – Нет. Я в Виндхельм.  
«Я пойду с тобой, Рада. Куда бы ты ни направлялась. Может быть, ты научишь меня умению не убивать, когда в этом нет необходимости. А я буду тебя защищать, хотя ты отлично справляешься и без меня».  
– Да ну? Ты же говорил… А, ладно. Пошли вместе, – сказала Рада. – Кстати, как ты относишься к данмерам?


End file.
